the copying spell
by sanickerz
Summary: 'I can make a copy of England! Then I won't be lonely anymore. I'll make it disappear before England comes back and he will never suspect a thing! It's the perfect plan' england leaves america for a few hours to run some errands, but america starts to get bored and feels lonely. whats this? englands spell book? a copying spell? hmm...
1. Chapter 1

**The copying spell**

It was early afternoon at England's house and America was on his video game, taking bites out of his burgers as usual when England came from the other room.

''Okay America. I have errands to attend to. I should be back in a few hours'' England said as he pulled on his coat. America immediately stopped his game

''Say what? What the hell am I supposed to do for 'a few hours'?''

''Oh I'm sure you will think of something. Now no messing around and don't leave a mess!'' England placed a kiss on his check and headed for the door. Before America could even stutter a word England was already gone.

''A few hours, huh? I guess I can manage...'' he continued playing his game for about another hour and a half before growing bored. He decided to just watch TV. He switched channels, landing on nickelodeon and watching SpongeBob.

'' Dude alright! a SpongeBob movie!'' he quickly got up to go get a snack, even though he just had a burger, came back, sat down and watched the 2 hour movie

_***don't mind me I'm just a time skip***_

When the movie was finally over, America sat up from his seat on the couch and brung his dish to the sink. Finished with washing his dishes, he sat back down and watched television. After another hour, America grew bored. You could say he actually started feeling a bit lonely.

''How long does it take to do errands anyways?'' he grumbled to himself. He got up before heading up the stairs and into England's room. He lay down on his bed, inhaling the scent that was England. It smelled of earl grey tea. Typical England. He turned his head sideways looking over England's book shelf. His eyes landed on a usual looking book. One he had never seen before. He got up off from the bed and walked over to the bookshelf, examining the book which was all black with a weird symbol on it.

''No way! This must be England's spell book.'' he slowly opened the book, scanning the different pages with different spells on each. A few pages later he ended on a page with a spell called '' the copying spell'' apparently this spell copies any item or even a person.

''I can make a copy of England! Then I won't be lonely anymore. I'll make it disappear before England comes back and he will never suspect a thing! It's the perfect plan!'' America smiled to himself. This plan is pure genius.

He looked back at the spell again and read it. All he had to do was say the phrase and England should appear. He memorized the phrase before setting the book down on the floor a few inches from his feet before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Here goes nothing!

''_**Oh**__** book of spells, I ask of you**_

_**To make my wish of one, to two**_

_**I ask a copy, for me to see**_

_**A copy of England, an England for me!'**_'

A few seconds later, the books pages began to flip until the book closed shut. It immediately opened after with beams of light fluttering off in every direction. America stood there shocked at the current situation. He didn't know what was happening! Slowly, a body started to emerge from the book. When the body was completely out from the book, the book shut itself. There was a quiet silence. America gulped and continued to stare before finally getting over his shock and speaking up.

''E-England...is...is that you?'' America slowly stepped close to the copy. It just stood there. Not saying anything. He tried again.

''Hey. England?'' the copy finally looked up at America. America looked at his face in awe. He did it! It really worked! It was an exact copy of England!

''America! What a pleasant surprise! When did you get here?''

''Oh! Um... not too long ago... i guess'' he rubbed the back of his neck smiling. He did it! He really made a copy of England. He would have continued to congratulate himself that is if the copy would have not run into him, hugging him full force.

''America...I've missed you...'' the copy placed a kiss on his lips. Americas eyes widened in shock. The copy continued to kiss him, pushing his tongue into America's mouth and moaning. He led them to the bed causing America to fall backwards.

''W-wait a minute, England!''

''I missed you so much...'' the copy began to place kisses and licks on Americas neck, eventually biting, causing the American to moan out. The copy began to take off his own shirt before slowly taking off Americas. The copy started off slow, kissing both of America's cheeks, placing a soft kiss on his lips, the going down and spending time on his nipples, sucking them before giving them both a kiss as he continued to go down further.

''Ah! En-England...wha-'' before he could finish his sentence, the copy placed a quick kiss on his lips.

''Don't worry America. I'll take care of you''. By now Americas head was swimming. He couldn't think straight, his breathing was labored, his vision was blurry. He was so dazed he didn't even hear the real England downstairs

_***don't mind me I'm just a scene change***_

England stepped inside the door, closing it behind him. Finally he was done. He dropped off his dry cleaning, did a little food shopping, sent important documents to his officials, expectantly ran into an old friend and had some free time to shop around. Now that he was done, he could relax for the rest of the weekend. He stepped into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

''Hey America, I brought your favorite ice cream. Just don't eat all of it at once'' England stepped into the living room.

''Did you hear m-'' oh. It seems America was not in the living room. He called out to America but received no answer. Maybe taking a nap? He walked up stairs before hearing...what was that? Groaning? It sounded like America was in pain!

''America?!'' England burst into his room.

''America! Are you okay-?

England stopped in his tracks. America was on his bed, a panting mess with...him? On top of him?

''WHAT THE FUCK!?'' England snapped

''ENGLAND! I CAN EXPLAIN!' THIS ISNT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!'' America tried closing his shirt as fast as he could with his shaking hands. England spotted his book of spells on the floor before walking over and picking it up. He looked over to the other man on the bed when he noticed it was a copy of him.

''America...''

* * *

Authors note: yep! Cliffhanger. I might come back to add to this story or I might not. It was kind of challenging. But yes! Please review! I hope everyone enjoyed this story. its not my best.. but i wanted to get it out there!

**~SANICKERZ (^. ^)/**


	2. the copying spell- Chapter 2

**The copying spell**

**AN: Yo! Long time no see, huh? It's been a while. Let me take this time to say I'm so sorry for putting off this story. In all honesty I wasn't going to continue it but a lot of my fans really want to see what happens next. Who am I to deny them that beautiful, perverted wish? Well! Before I continue to rant, let's get this show on the roll! :D**

**Last chapter:**

''WHAT THE FUCK!?'' England snapped

''ENGLAND! I CAN EXPLAIN!' THIS ISNT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!'' America tried closing his shirt as fast as he could with his shaking hands. England spotted his book of spells on the floor before walking over and picking it up. He looked over to the other man on the bed when he noticed it was a copy of him.

''America...''

"England. Please. I can explain everything. It's just...I just... I-" America stuttered. His mind was racing with thoughts. What if England didn't believe him? What if he kicked him out? Or worse, what if England broke up with him?! Dear merciful god no! He wouldn't know what he would do without England. He'd go crazy.

In the midst of America's rambles, England walked over to the bed where America and his copy were. He stepped up to the copy and gently lifted his face up. Inspecting it.

_"Hmm... although America isn't as well versed in the magical arts as I am, this copy turned out pretty good. It does look exactly like me__..."_England thought to himself. He turned back to America who was still rambling on about being lonely or something. He couldn't quite catch it. The bloody idiot was talking too damn fast.

"America..." America stopped talking immediately and looked England in his eyes. England just let out a sigh and put his hands on his hips.

"Now explain to me again what exactly happened." England stated. And so, America's explanation began.

_*****Hello I'm a time skip*****_

"I see..." the room was quite. America's head was down in embarrassment, the copy was looking back and forth between the two and England had his arms crossed while looking at America.

"so you thought that if you were to drabble in the forces of magic, dangerous magic at that, that you would be able to summon a copy of me, have your fun, and reverse the spell, it would solve your loneliness and I would be completely clueless, correct?"

"y-yeah..." jeez. When England says it like that it sounds so harsh. England continued looking at America then glanced at the copy. England had a plan forming in his mind and a devious smirk crept upon his face. The copy was obviously aroused so why not indulge him?

"Well go on then. Finish what you started." England said. America looked up in confusion.

"w-what?"

"You heard me. I said finish what you started. You summoned that copy of me and now it's gone and got bloody aroused. It's only right that you take responsibility, America." England smirked. Oh he was going to enjoy himself to the fullest. The shocked expression on America's face only added on to his amusement.

"E-England you...you can't be serious. You're joking, right?"

"Oh I assure you America. I am not joking. The only way for the copy to go away is for you to satisfy it. That was your purpose for summoning it. For your own desires, was it not?"

America was lost for words. He didn't know what to do. He looked down at his lap then back up at England who glared at him with cold eyes. America stilled, looking back down at his hands. After a minute or so of complete silence England huffed.

"Fine. Looks like I have to get things started." he walked over to the copy and looked at him. Staring into the same jade green eyes as him. England grabbed the back of the copy's head, pulling it back and kissing him deeply. Moans, groans and saliva slipped through their mouths and caused America to look over at them.

_"Holy mother of god__..."_

England pulled away from the panting copy, a string of saliva still connecting them. America could feel himself hardening.

_"Oh sweet baby Jesus..."_

England pushed the copy down onto the bed and started kissing on his neck, occasionally biting it before traveling down. He stopped at his nipples making sure to suck hard enough to release his sweet moans. He traveled down its stomach, and settled himself between his legs. Purposely ignoring his aching cock and biting the inside of his thighs causing the copy to moan.

"Ah! Hah...hah"

England took pity on the copy and slid up to the copy's leaking member. He teased him, blowing hot air onto the head of his cock before finally engulfing him whole.

"Aah! Ahh! Hah! Hah! Mph!" the copy bit on his finger trying to cover his moans which failed, and had his hand on England's head. The loud slurping sounds had America drooling where he sat, shifting uncomfortably and horny as hell. Yet he couldn't get involved in this. He just...couldn't.

The copy's moans got louder, his body trembled and his chest was rising and falling irregularly.

"Aah! I-i can't! Aah! I-im c-coming! Aah!" the copy came deep inside England's mouth, screaming out in pleasure. England made sure he milked him dry before sitting up and looking at the copy.

"Even though you came so much you're still hard, huh? I guess it can't be helped." England flipped the copy onto his hands and knees and made him face America's direction. England looked at America who looked down again. His smirk once again appearing on his face.

_"Heheh. He won't last long."_

England got behind the copy, slapping his ass and making him moan. He chuckled as he spread the copy's ass cheeks apart and started licking him, probing his insides with his hot wet tongue.

"Aah! Oh god! Mph! hah! Aah!" he clawed at the sheets, arching his back as drool slid down his chin. America didn't even realize he was staring. Groaning at the scene before him. His cock had become hard long ago but he could not, he would not give in.

England pulled away from his ass and stuck 2 fingers in his mouth, covering them in saliva and inserted them into the copy's ass.

"Aah! M-more! Hah! Ngh! I...I want more!" the copy panted. England smiled.

"You want more? Why don't you ask America, hm?" England pulled the copy back so he was leaning against his chest. He lifted the copy's legs up and held them open, his twitching hole in America's direction, begging to have something inside. England bent down to his ear and whispered hotly.

"Now repeat after me. 'Please America, I want your cock inside me' "

"P-please America...i-i want your c-cock inside m-me..." he panted. England looked up at America. His signature smirk never leaving his face.

"Well America? What will you do?" America looked at them. His face was flushed, he was sweating a little, his was panting a bit and his cock wasn't making the situation better. He was hot and through it all he found himself moving towards them.

"That's right America, do it. Thrust right into him. Make him feel good..." England whispered. America settled himself between the copy's legs, his cock twitching in anticipation. He looked back down at both England's.

"Go on America..."

"P-please America..."

In one swift movement America was inside the copy and thrusting as hard and as fast as he could. He gripped at his thighs, burying himself deeper into the copy's tight heat.

"Aah! A-America! S-so good! Hah! Ahh! Hah! "England eventually let his hand travel down to the copy's hard cock and rubbed it in time with America's thrusts all while whispering the dirtiest things and biting his ear. The other hand teased his right nipple.

"Shit...s-so tight..." America groaned.

"Ahh! F-fuck! Mph! Aah! n-no more! Aah! M-merica...ah! A-America! I-IM COMING! AAH!"

"Ngh!" the copy's tightening insides clamped down on America's cock, forcing him to cum deep inside him. Both riding out their orgasms. After a few moments, America looked down to see the copy slowly fading away from beneath him.

_"Summon me again next time, America..." _the copy said with a smile on his face, and before he knew it, he was gone. America looked up at England who all but stared at him.

"England. I-im sorry..."

England leaned in and kissed America on the lips. It wasn't rough or demanding but soft. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before he pulled back and smirked.

"Don't worry about it love. Besides..." he got up from his spot on the bed and walked towards the door.

"I never once said I was against the idea." he winked as he closed the door, leaving a shocked America behind.

**THE END**

**AN: FINALLY! IM DONE! GUYS THANK YOU FOR READING! You guys have been messaging me constantly about this story and I'm finally done. I will admit I wanted to do more with this three-some (even though this is my first) but I was sick and I just didn't have the energy, and for that I apologize. For my readers you guys know I usually leave a surprise but I couldn't find one good enough. Hopefully I will in the next story. Well you guys know what to do! Review REVIEW! Tell me what you guys think! Until then, bye bye!**

**~SANICKERZ (^. ^)/**


End file.
